


A Heavy Weight

by HugeDokuroBugs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just your boy drinking Tapu Cocoa, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeDokuroBugs/pseuds/HugeDokuroBugs
Summary: Guzma pays Nanu a visit in search of some peace and quiet, only to end up as the Kahuna's Persian's next resting place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to each and everyone one of you wonderful people of /guz/! Words aren't enough to describe my love for you.

Guzma didn't really have a rational explanation for why he'd specifically come to Nanu for some peace and quiet. At least no one was going to barge in, panicking about a possible town invasion or a Pokemon robbery gone wrong. It was just the two of them, basking in the soothing bliss of silence. Just him and Nanu…

"Meow!"

…and all of Nanu's feline companions. The largest of them had decided to throw all of her weight onto Guzma's lap, getting comfortable on her human cushion. The Skull boss squirmed a little on his spot on the couch, looking displeased at the purring Persian on his lap. "…What's it doing?" Guzma motioned at the graceful beast now pawing at his legs, as if to fluff him up more. 

Nanu glanced up at them from his newspaper, a small smirk pulling at a corner of his mouth. "Well, well~ I've never seen her rest on a visitor like this before. I guess your big size makes a nice bed for her," he began to fold away his newspaper, tossing it aside to pet the pleased feline. 

Guzma attempted to roll her away, but the emerging claws pressing against his legs made him change his mind. "How do I get her off?" Guzma let out a huge sigh, arms crossed over his chest. 

Nanu simply shrugged at him as he stood up. "She's a fickle one, she'll get up when she feels like it. Do you want something to drink?" the Kahuna began rummaging through his cabinets, the clattering attracting some Meowths hoping to get treats. 

"…What've you got?"

"Well," he poured out pile of Meowth treats into a big bowl, and the Pokemon immediately pounced at it, hissing at each other as they began to gobble down the treats. "We've got water, lemonade, and Moomoo Milk. Which one do you prefer?"

Guzma didn't reply at all. His stare was directed at a big can with a cute Skitty label on it, just sitting on the counter. Nanu followed his gaze to figure out what had gained his attention. He picked up the can, giving it a little shake, swishing around the powder within. "…Tapu Cocoa, huh? Sure thing."

Nanu grabbed a can of lemonade from the fridge, snapping the tab open with a sharp pop. He took a quick swig before he began to prepare Guzma's treat, humming softly to himself. Guzma always enjoyed watching someone prepare his favorite drink whenever he could, but Nanu's back was turned to him, obscuring the view. But he didn't mind that. He closed his eyes, ignoring the heavy Persian on his lap as he focused on the sounds. The bubbling of the boiling water, the clink of a spoon hitting the can as it scooped up cocoa powder, the splash of milk added to the mixture - those were all sounds that Guzma found soothing. After all, they meant that he was getting to enjoy Tapu Cocoa soon. 

"Here you go," he opened his eyes to see Nanu holding out violet paw-patterned tray, and he grabbed the big mug resting on it. 

"Mhm," the mumble was all Nanu got as a sign of his gratitude, and he took a small sip. In an instant, the rich taste had grabbed him, tight, yanking him right back to his childhood. The long bug hunts outside, his Wimpod sharing a bed with him whenever it was too scared to sleep in its little bed, his mom's gentle words… he blinked at the memories rushing back. No one else had really managed to make a Tapu Cocoa taste like it'd been prepared by his mom, not even the baristas at the Pokemon Center Cafes. Plumeria had got it right a couple of times ("I just tossed them all in at random," she had shrugged), and he himself had got it right maybe once, twice? He wasn't sure. Guzma couldn't do much but blink at the mug as he thought about the past, his thumb tracing the rim of the mug.

"Do you like it?" Nanu smirked at the man's reaction, he hadn't seen the Skull boss space out like this before, but it was certainly an amusing sight.

"It's… it's…" Guzma started, taking a moment to regain his composure. "It's okay, I suppose," he shrugged, keeping his eyes down on the mug.

"Heh, thought you might like it, since Acerola likes it that way, too," the officer sat down next to Guzma, taking sips from his can. 

Guzma glared at the Kahuna, his grip on the mug tightening, "…Are you calling me a kid?"

"You are a kid, at least when compared to me," Nanu watched the Persian still resting on Guzma's lap, now curled up. The boy's got sturdy legs, he had to admit. Must be thanks to all that squatting.

"…Hmph," the delinquent took another sip of the sweet treat, resisting the urge to just down it all in a single gulp; it was too good to waste like that.

They sat in silence for a while, observing the sleeping, prideful beast. Nanu finished his can, setting it aside with a soft clink. Guzma took his time with his cocoa, enjoying it in tiny sips, right down to the last drop. He handed the empty mug to Nanu without a word, and the older man had simply accepted it with a soft smirk, setting it next to the empty lemonade can. Something about the warmth of the Persian resting on Guzma was.. quite comfortable, like it was beckoning him to follow the feline to the slumberland. He rubbed at his eyes, not bothering to cover his mouth as he let out a long yawn. 

"Sleepy?"

Guzma gave him a sluggish nod, letting his head lean back. "You wouldn't mind if I took a little nap here, right?"

"Be my guest," Nanu turned to him, but he was already asleep, gently snoring away. "…"

He eyed up the younger man, then his hair, unable to resist running his calloused fingers through it, giving it a good ruffle. Guzma simply let out a louder snore at the action.

"…Good boy," Nanu mumbled, retrieving his newspaper to read the rest of it. Huh. Thrifty Megamart was going to hold a sale on all Meowth food. He sighed. _Well_ , he'd do anything for his Meowths.

\----

The next day, right as he was unpacking his groceries, there was a loud knock at his door. He opened it to see a very familiar face behind it.

Guzma's posture was even worse than before. The officer could swear that his knees were shaking.

"How's your legs?"

"How do you think they are?! I can't walk a step without feeling like someone's kicked me in the knees!" Guzma hissed, trying to stifle a particularly hard shake of a leg.

Realization slowly dawned on the Kahuna, but it wasn't visible at all on Nanu's features. "I guess I should've called her back to her ball instead of waiting."

" _Now_ you're realizing it? You idiot!" he yelled at Nanu, but the insult was directed at himself, too. Guzma dragged a hand down his face, slowly, as he thought about what to do with his weary legs.

"Do you want more Tapu Cocoa?" Nanu moved out of the way to invite Guzma in, gesturing towards his kitchen.

"…Sure."

Nanu made sure to keep the Persian in her ball for the rest of the cranky man's visit.


End file.
